The Class A Student
by Yup that's it
Summary: It's been two years and Percy still hasn't learned some things about Half-Blood. His discovery was a little unintended. mutual masturbating Percy/Luke rated M for a reason


**Hi first story. Please Review**

I woke up in my newly given cabin, the Poseidon cabin. I hated it here at camp there was nothing to do except play with swords and row a canoe. I walked out to breakfast ate and went to survival class. "Hello everyone today you will be doing the generic camping in the woods as a kind of review of the beginning part of the class. Percy you weren't here for that so you'll be matched with Luke as he is a class A student", Chiron said with a chuckle. I didn't know Luke well but he helped me out when I first moved in here. I've been at camp for two years now, still haven't gotten used to it, and I've grown and became more mature. I walked over to Luke. "Hey", he said. "So we're partners. Well I'm pretty skilled in the woods so if you have any questions asked me. Meet me here at 4:00 to leave for the woods we need time to hike somewhere remote and away." "Ok", I said. "See ya later." I went to my other classes and fooled around with bows and other activities until meeting Luke at survival class again. Chiron gave us a large tent which was more of a party tent. "Well let's get a move on." Luke started to find our campsite. "So how you like it here at Half-Blood." "It's alright. I sure do miss home though." "Yah when I was your age I missed home too. I still miss tv and the internet." "Oh did you play games." "On the computer? No mainly I looked up..." I was confused. Why did he stop? "What did you look up?" "Uh porn. You know what that is right?" "Of course I said but I didn't ever look at it." "Did you... you know" "No what?" "Did you ever jack off?" "What is jack off is that the game you play on the internet?" Luke smacked his hand to his face. "You never jacked off. How old are you?" "I am fourteen. Now what is jack off." When we get to camp I will tell you. We walked in silence until he said it was the spot. Which was just a clearing with a view of the lake. He set his stuff down and grabbed a big sheet and walked down to the shore. I followed him and he said," Wanna swim?" " I don't have a suit." He smiled," Neither do I." He started to undress. He was nineteen so he was bigger and stronger. He took of his shirt revealing his chiseled chest and took of his shorts and walked to the water with only his underwear on. "You coming?" I realized that I was just watching him and started to undress myself leaving my underwear on to. I walked down to the water and stood next to him. He pulled off his boxers revealing his package. "Oh dude!" I said. "What you've got them too right?" "Yah but I mean I've never seen anyone else's before." "Oh yah I was a little shocked too the first time I saw my brother's. Don't worry yours will get big too. Nice bush by the way.", he said laughing at the end comment. He had 5inch dick with a big blonde bush but he wasn't hard. Mine was only four soft and six hard. All of a sudden I felt something inside of me. I think I liked seeing him like that. He noticed I was looking at him."He was walking into the water and motioning for me to follow. I pulled off my boxer briefs which were getting a little tight and I was getting a little hard. So he wouldn't see my growing member I covered it and got submerged quick. "Wanna have a competition?" "What kind?" "Who ever can hold there breath longer." "Really you want to see if you can hold your breath longer than the son of Poseidon?" "You can't blame me for trying can you? One two three go!" I went under, my eyes still open. The first thing I saw was Luke. His hair floating around, his body in a ball and his eyes squinting. He can't see me I thought. I swam over to him then under. I got a good view of his crotch from this angle. I saw his dick bobbing up and down and his balls floating like they're in space. He started to squirm and I realized he was losing air so he would be coming up soon. I had a full on erection and I swam over to roughly where I was last he saw. He started to swim towards me and I closed my eyes acting like I thought he was still under. He grabbed me under my arms and lifted me up my hard-on hitting him on the way up. "Hello Percy.", he said laughing. "You win I guess", he said. He was holding me high enough out of the water to see my erection and finally he noticed it. I got self-conscious and tried to push it away. "Dude it's alright everyone gets them. That's sort of how you start to jack off.", he said reassuring me. He set me down and started walking to the shore. He plopped down in the sand. I sat down next to him. "So you wanna know what jacking off is?" "Well obviously." "Ok well just kinda watch me ok." Luke put his hand around his penis and slid his hand up then down and did that until his penis got hard. "Why did you make it hard? I hate when that happens. Well it's sort of happening right now." "Percy I said watch not comment." Luke kept pumping his penis. "Percy this is cum." He grunted and white stuff spurted out of his penis. "Ew what is that white stuff. I have jacked off before, I just didn't know the name, but stuff never flew out of me!" "Percy I told you that was cum. You haven't jacked off enough yet to release it. How many times have you?" I thought about it, " Maybe four?" "Yah well that's the problem. When I was fourteen I always had cum." I had a full erection after seeing Luke do that. "Well your turn. Do you want to do it with me our without." Uh I still don't think I want to jack off. I usually do that very privately. "Uh without." I put my hand around my penis and started. It felt good and it never had before. Well it did but not this extreme I kept pumping until an intense wave of pleasure came over me. I didn't make cum though. "How was it?", Luke said laughingly. "Great. How come it never felt that good before?" "How old were you last time you jacked off? By the way jack off is a slang term for this it's called masturbating." "Um twelve." "Well there you go. You hadn't hit puberty yet. When did you grow pubes?" "Um I think I was thirteen when there was just a bit. I still don't have as much as you though." "That's because you haven't finished puberty. Did you take health?" "No I was supposed to take it this year." "So you don't know what a girl looks like?" "Do you mean like naked?" "Of course. You have obviously seen a girl with clothes on." "Well no." "Ok when we get back to to our cabins I'll show you some stuff." I didn't give him a response and I don't think he was looking for one. He put on his shirt and motioned for me to follow him I grabbed his shorts and underwear not having time to put my clothes on. I ran up next to him. "Are we going back to camp?" "Where else.", he said laughing. When we got back to camp I set down my and Luke's clothes. Luke started a fire all the while wearing no pants. I was sitting down a few feet away when Luke turned around showing off his dick which was at my eye level. "So what do you want to do? We've got a few hours before I'll collapse and we're in the middle of the the woods."

**Comment if you want me to continue**


End file.
